Life in the Jolly Roger
by olsonss24
Summary: Sequel to Dates in the Jolly Roger. This story picks up after two years. It follows Killian and Emma through their college life and the ups and the downs that the real world throws them.
1. Chapter 1

Two years later...

The footsteps of the guard slowly fade away as he moves away from the cell. _The fucking asshole took all my cigarettes, little did he know I took his keys. He obviously doesn't know how to deal with pick pockets. This is what happens when guards aren't trained properly, but a stroke of good luck has finally come my way._

Lights out is called throughout the prison. Neal Cassidy glances out the barred window and notices the lack of moonlight. _The perfect night for a prison break_. He waits about half an hour and quietly unlocks the cell door. Neal takes the stairway down to the laundry room and slips on a guard's uniform. With that on he simply slips out the loading dock and into the woods.

 _After two years in that hell hole and I'm finally free_. With this freedom he has some unfinished business to attend to. Business back in good ol' Storybrooke… or wherever Emma was these days.

The crisp fall air nips at Emma's heels and this causes a shiver to run down her spine. She wraps her cardigan around her tightly. _Damn, Killian was right I should've worn a jacket, but no why listen to the weather man._ The leaves crunch under her black combat boots. A gust of wind causes her straight blonde hair to fly in her face and tangle around her glasses. She pushes it all back, so she can once again see properly. _I am going to be late for journalism._ She picks up the pace in efforts to stay warm and hopefully get to class on time.

She jogs into class not too late, but not exactly on time. Professor Hood winks at her and continues with his lecture. He is her favorite professor and always pushes her to be better. She pulls out my computer and begins taking notes. When class breaks out and Emma begins to collect her things.

"Emma! Mind staying behind a moment?" Professor Hood calls out to her. Emma slings her bag over her shoulder and walks to his desk. She tucks her blonde strands behind her ear and adjusts her black rimmed glasses.

"Yes, Professor?" she asks.

"I just wanted to compliment you on this last paper. You really dug deep on the subject and added your opinion and backed everything with facts," he says passionately. She cocks her head and furrows her brow.

"Thank you. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" She inquires completely confused. He shakes his head.

"No, I was wondering if you would be alright if you would allow me to enter this into a writing contest," he says calmly, "This is really your best work. There is some prize money involved I believe. If you're interested," he says with a smirk. She smiles and sucks in a deep breathe.

"Of course I am interested! Enter it right away. Is there any paperwork I need to fill out?" Emma asks rapidly. He chuckles at her excitability.

"I can handle all that. If I need anything I'll let you know," he smiles.

"Thank you, so much. I can't believe this is happening," She squeals.

"Well when a student of mine has talent I like to recognize it. You definitely have talent. Unfortunately I have a meeting I must go to. We can talk more about this on Wednesday," he says.

"Oh of course! I'll let you get to your meeting. Thank you again," she says as a dash out the door.

"Have a good day!" he shouts after me. _This is so great. I can't wait to tell Killian._ Emma glances down at my phone. She has one text from Killian. She unlocks her phone.

*Hey babe I had to go to the store to pick up some ingredients for dinner. You'll probably beat me home.*

Emma smiles and pockets her phone. _This morning at our apartment, I can't get over saying our apartment._ They got it over the summer because they didn't want to go home. Both of them got jobs and went home a couples times over the summer, but they fell in love with the place and didn't want to give it up when school started. It's only three blocks from campus, so it's the perfect location.

Anyway this morning he said he was taking the night off work and making Emma dinner. Killian's been working a lot and with school they haven't had time for a good date night or really anytime time together at all. Emma practically sprints home. She makes it home before he does and realizes the place is a complete mess. She sets her bag by the door and turns up the heat in the apartment. Clothes and blankets everywhere. Textbooks everywhere. Papers strewn on every counter. She gathers everything up and cleans the place up. Once she's finished she slumps on the couch and pulls up netflix on the computer. Her eyes slowly drift close and she falls asleep.

Killian strides in ready to call out for Emma, but she is asleep on the couch. He sets own the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter and walks over to her. He gently shakes to her shoulder. Emma's eyelids flutter open and a grin spreads across her face.

"Hi," she says sleepy.

"Hello, I just got home," his stubble tickles her forehead as he plants a kiss, "anyway I was going to start dinner. Are you hungry?" She nods and sits up. His stubble is growing in quite nicely. He takes off his leather coat and throws in on the chair of the desk. He smirks and heads to our tiny kitchen. It's not much, but they call it home.

"Thanks for cleaning, love. The place looks great," his rich accent rings through their apartment as he begins to chop veggies and boils some water in the cheap ikea pot.

"No problem, but its your turn to do the laundry," She challenges with a raised eyebrow. He throws his head back dramatically and groans.

"I hate laundry and you always do it better anyway," he whines and pulls her in by the waist. He presses sloppy wet kisses on her neck. Emma giggles, but pulls away.

"No, I will not be seduced by your charm I have done it two weeks in a row. Its your turn," She says with her arms folded.

"Fine, but I won't enjoy it," he says with pout. She laughs and kisses his cheek.

"Babe, no one enjoys it. Now, I'm going to go clean up," She hollers as she heads into the connected bed and bath. She strips down and opens the dresser. She pulls on her sexiest underwear and a little black dress. Its tight and hugs all her curves in the right places. Its stops about mid thigh and the back has an open lace design. _I haven't worn this yet. Hopefully Killian will love it. Who am I kidding he'll practically combust when he sees it._ It's something Ruby picked out for her when she was last in town. She misses her and even with the distance they are closer than ever.

Emma goes in the bathroom and touches up her make up and turns on the curling wand. Once its hot she slowly begins curling her hair piece by piece. When she's done all the curls fall into place perfectly.

"Emma! Dinners ready," Killian calls out.

"One sec. Almost done," She yells back.

"Love, you're always beautiful. Please just come eat this meal I have slaved over," he chuckles. She rolls her eyes and walks into the combined dining room and kitchen. His eyes land on her, his jaw drops, and he almost drops the salad bowl in his hands. Emma walks over and takes the salad bowl from his hands.

"I'm starving lets eat," she says while she set the bowl on the table. He nods, but doesn't take his eyes off me. They sit down and he serves up some of his delicious pasta primavera. It's Emma's favorite meal. She shovels that and some salad on her plate and they begin to eat.

"How was your day?" She asks in between mouthfuls of pasta. He swallows his water before answering. She's itching for him ask about her day, so she can tell him about the contest.

"Great. At work they hired someone else, so I have less hours," his hand reaches Emma's and his fingers intertwine with hers, "I'll have more time for you and school." He raises their intertwined hands and kisses her hand. Even though they have been together for almost three years now, she still blushes at small gestures like this. He chuckles.

"I love that my touch can still make you blush," he says, "and you're so damn beautiful." He releases her hand and they continue eating.

"Thank you, Ruby picked the dress," she comments.

"I must call that woman and thank her. How are her and James doing? I haven't heard from them in a while," he asks concerned.

"That's because no one has heard from you in a while. They are fine. James is flying through pre med and Ruby is doing killing it in her fashion design class. Ruby said they are starting to look at apartments," She states.

"That's great. We should go into the city and see them soon," he says with a smile.

"Yes, I'll talk to Ruby about what works for them. Anyway guess what happened today in class?" she asks excitedly.

"What?" he asks cautiously.

"My professor asked if he could put my latest paper into a writing contest and I said yes," she squeals. His face brightens up.

"Love, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you," he cheers. He gets up and pulls Emma out of her seat and into his arms. He places two hands on either side of her face and pulls her into a kiss. Their lips clash and his hands reach around and squeeze her groans and this allows his tongue to move into her mouth. His hands roam up and down her body. He slowly backs her up against the wall and their lips break apart. They are both breathing heavily.

"As much as I love this dress I would much rather see it on our floor," he says in a raspy voice. _I guess the dress is doing it's job._ She nods and pulls him into the bedroom. In seconds the dress is where he wants it. On the floor. Their lips connect again. She quickly tugs his pants down his legs. Their lips disconnect and he whips off his shirt. He gently pushes her onto the bed and begins to pepper her stomach and chest with kisses. She can feel him hardening against her. She runs her fingers through his dark hair. He groans and slides her thong down off her legs. Her fingers hook into his boxers and they fall to the floor. He raises his eyebrows in confirmation and she nods her head vigorously. He thrusts into her hard.

"Killian," she moans and tugs on his hair. His pace is slow.

"We just started and you're already saying my name," he grins cheekily.

"Move faster and I'll be screaming it," she challenges. He winks and pounds in and out of her faster. She can already feel herself building and getting close to climax. _Fuck this is what a month of no sex does to you_. Her fingers rake down his back. He's beginning to tense up. _Thank god he's close I don't think I can hold on much longer._ He begins to rub her center and it's all too much. If she wasn't on the brink before she sure as hell was now.

"Killian," she screams as she ride out her high. He follows suit collapsing on top of her.

"Holy shit," he says between breaths. He pulls out and rolls off her. Emma rests her head on his chest and can hear his heart beating.

"You can say that again," she says with a sigh.

"We need to do this more often," he says as he kisses my head.

"Killian, you haven't been home enough for us to do this," she points out, trying to not sound upset.

"I know, but I told you that's changing. I'll be here more. You know I love you right?" he asks. She glances up at him.

"Of course and I love you. Why would you ask that?" she asks with her brow furrowed.

"Because we have been so busy lately and we had a dry spell. I just want you to know that I haven't lost any love for you," he says while running his fingers through her golden hair.

"I know that. I love you too. You have nothing to worry about," her hand grazes his cheek. He smiles.

"Bed?" he asks and she nods, already tired. _If he keeps playing with my hair I know I'll fall asleep._ They crawl under the covers and pulls her against him.

"Goodnight," he whispers in her ear.

"Night," she says groggily. Killian's arms are wrapped around her. She falls asleep the second her eyes close.

The next morning there is pounding on the front door. It simply won't stop. Emma nudges Killian. He groans and rolls over. She hits his arm.

"Killian get the door," she grumbles.

"No, you get it," he argues.

"If you get it I'll make breakfast," she bargains. This catches his attention and he springs out of bed.

"Fine, but I want pancakes," he groans as he pulls on sweats and a shirt. She waves him away. Finally the pounding stops and Emma lets out a sigh of relief. She drags herself out of bed and pulls on yoga pants and a hoodie. She walks out and finds two uniform cops and Killian in the living room. She stops dead in her tracks. Their conversation has stopped.

"What's going on?" She asks and walks over to Killian. He looks furious like he's fuming. She rubs his back. One cop turns to her.

"Ma'am, I am afraid that we bad news. Neal Cassidy has escaped from prison," the cop says calmly. Her hand drops from Killian's back and her knees became weak. Killian catches her before she hits the ground and clutches onto him for dear life. _How could they let that bastard out?_

 **Please let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Killian scoops her into his arms and carries her to the couch. He sets her down and turns back to the cops.

"He was supposed to be in a maximum security prison. Would someone care to explain how the hell he got out?" Killian growls.

"Sir, we know this is upsetting, but this can happen. Unfortunately we don't know how he got out. What he know is that he will come after her again," one cop says.

"How? How do you know that?" Killian says through his teeth.

"The prison therapist was working him to see if he could understand him. As soon as he broke out the doctor told the federal marshals that he would come after her. That has fixation with her and you was still marshals think he will return to Storybrooke first and once he doesn't find you he will come here. Until they arrive you will have police protection," The officer addresses Killian.

"We are in school and have jobs. Are we expected to go about our normal lives?" Killian asks outraged.

"For now yes. We will catch him and when the marshals get here they will take over your protective detail," the officer states. _Like that will stop him_.

"It won't matter," she says. Everyone snaps their head towards her. She gets up from the couch.

"What won't matter, Ma'am?" The officer asks. They both look clueless.

"The protective detail. He will sneak his way around it. He will find a way to us and he will kill us," she states simply.

"Love, you can't talk like that. Nothing will happen. They are here to protect us," Killian places a hand on her waist and brings her close. She pushes him away.

"Oh really? You were shot last time he was around and he has had two years to plot and plan against us. Don't underestimate him because he will hurt us in some way," she snaps and storms into the bedroom. Emma slams the door behind her. She falls onto the bed and begins to sob. A few minutes later Killian comes in and pulls her into his arms. He pushes the blonde strands out of her face.

"Shh… love it will be alright. The cops will follow us wherever we go. Nothing will be happen," he attempts to comfort her as she buries her face into his chest. Her tears stain his shirt.

"I just thought that all this over. That we had moved past all this," She says as she lifts her head to look at him. He gives her a sad smile.

"Me too, but it seems we have to deal with this. I know you're worried about me getting hurt, but last time we didn't have a protective detail. This time we aren't running around like the scared high schoolers we were. I honestly don't think anything will happen," he says. She nods. Not really believing it, but maybe things will be different this time.

"Do you still want pancakes?" she asks as she wipe the tears away and sits up. Killian rubs her back.

"No, love it's fine. You can stay here. I'll grab us something," he states. She springs up out of bed.

"No, really it will distract me. It's fine," she gives him a small smile and he follows her into the kitchen. He starts to make coffee as she begins to make pancakes. The pan heats up and she pours the batter into it. Killian hands her a cup of coffee. She takes a sip of coffee while she watches the pancake cook. She leans against the counter and looks at Killian.

"What is it?" he asks concerned.

"You think we should call my parents? I'm sure they would want to know what's going on," she questions. Killian nods, picks up her phone, pushes some buttons, and hands her the phone. Emma places her phone to her ear and flips the pancake over. It rings three times before someone picks up.

"Emma, sweetie. How are you doing?" Mary Margaret's happy voice sounds through the phone. Tears threaten to spill over, but she pushes them down.

"Um mom, I've been better," she says all choked up. She loads one pancake onto a plate and moves on to the next one.

"Darling, what's wrong? Has something happened?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah, well the police paid us a visit this morning and told us that, uh Neal escaped from prison," she says quietly and flips the pancake over. Mary Margaret sucks a breath in.

"Oh my god. You're not kidding are you? Because Emma Swan that would be a sick joke. Please tell me you guys are safe," she says her voice laced with worry and fear.

"Yes, we're fine. We have a protection detail from the police I guess. They said he might go back to Storybrooke. You guys are alright? You haven't seen him?" she flips the pancake over once again.

"No, I haven't. Look your father needs to know about this. I'll call you back once he knows alright?"

"Sure, sure. We'll talk later," Emma mumbles.

"I love you," she says.

"Love you too," and with that she hangs up. Emma shovels the pancake onto another plate. She picks up the plate and places it in front of him. His face falls a little

"You can start with that. Don't worry I am making more," she chuckles softly and he smiles.

"That didn't go to bad," he says as he pours syrup all over his pancakes.

"What?" she asks confused and more batter is poured into the pan.

"The call with your mom," he states through a mouthful of pancake.

"Yeah, but now she has to tell my dad and we know how that is going to go," she releases a sigh.

"True, but don't stress out about it. These are amazing by the way," he compliments. She smiles. Emma makes a bunch more pancakes and joins him. When they finish cleaning up her phone rings. She quickly picks it up.

"Hello," she says into the phone as she puts it on speaker.

"Emma, are you alright?" Dad says.

"Yes, Dad. We have a protection detail. Nothing is going to happen," she doesn't believe it, but she needs to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Coach. I won't let anything happen to her," Killian speaks up.

"Thanks, Killian. What else did the police tell you?" Dad asks.

"Just that the marshals should be in Storybrooke sometime today to look for Neal and if wasn't there that they will come here," Killian says.

"Alright, well you kids keep us updated. We want to know what's going on," he orders. She rolls her eyes.

"Of course we will. You have to tell us what you guys hear as well," she responds.

"We will. Look I called in between classes I have to go. You kids stay safe. I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Dad."

"We'll call later," he says and hangs up. Killian wraps her in his arms and kisses the top of her head. She feels safe in his arms, but she knows danger is coming and there isn't much they can do to stop it.

"I am sorry, love, I need to get ready for practice," Killian groans. Her jaw drops.

"You can't seriously think about going to practice?" she inquires.

"Emma, if I don't go I'm not on the team. It's not really an option," he states and begins to go into their bedroom. She follows him and grabs his arm.

"You can't go… what if he is out there? Killian, call in or something. Please stay," she pleads with him. He picks his gym bag off the floor.

"The police will be right out front. Nothing will happen. I have to go. The first game is in a week," He kisses her cheek, "I'll make it up to you tonight," with that he walks out the door.

As Neal applies pressure on the breaks they squeal to a stop. _I wish nicer cars were easier to steal, but sadly no._ Storybrooke is still the small town its always been. It doesn't look like anything has changed since he was here last. Not that he expected it too. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one. Neal still has a few friends in Storybrooke, who would be willing to help him find Emma.

He knows she isn't here. Probably went off to some college with that boyfriend of hers. Did she think that he wouldn't be able to find her once he got out? Did she think she could hide from him? Well she is in for a rude awakening. She made him look like a fool and now it was her turn to be ashamed.

A week goes by and there is no sighting of Neal anywhere and the marshals are still in Storybrooke. She hates leaving the apartment it puts her on edge, but she has to go to class and the bookstore, where she works. She hasn''t talked to Professor Hood about the contest since he told her. Everytime he asks she makes up an excuse, so she can get back to the safety of the apartment. Today, Emma doesn't think that he will allow her to slip away.

The class is released and once again Professor Hood asks Emma to stay behind. Not having a good enough excuse she stays.

"Okay I just have a few paperwork things. Its a simple form. You can do it in five minutes," he hands her a sheet of paper.

"Great. I'll have it done and give it to you next class," she says as she goes to put in her bag.

"I'm afraid not. We have waited too long its due tomorrow, so it has to be done today. You can just do it now," He notices her discomfort, "Is that going to be a problem?" Emma shakes her head and takes a seat in the front row.

"Not at all," she says with a weak smile. She pulls out a pen and begins to fill out the form.

"Emma, is everything alright?" he asks. Emma doesn't look at him and continues filling out the form.

"Yeah, I am fine," she mumbles.

"I doubt that. You're less vocal in my class and trust me the first couple days I wanted you to shut up," he says with a chuckle, "In all seriousness is something going on?" he inquires. She still keeps her head down.

"Nothing you can fix," she states as she fills in her address on the form.

"But there is something to be fixed. I am sure I can help. Relationship problems? School problems? Need a tutor? I mean not in this class, but some other subject perhaps?" He says confidently. She tries to repress an eye roll to no avail. _None of those are even close. I wish my problems were that easy to solve._ She finishes filling everything out. Emma walks back over to his desk and hands him the form.

"If you can catch my crazy prison escapee ex boyfriend then please help, but I doubt you can," she says bitterly. He is at a complete loss for words. She nods.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I'll see you in class. Have a good day professor," Emma says as she strolls out the door. She pulls her phone out and catches a text from Killian.

*My love, don't worry about tonight. Belle said she would pick you at the apartment at 6. I'll see you after the game.* _Shit I completely forgot about the first game of the season. I am the worst girlfriend ever._

*Good luck, babe. Not that you need it. I am sure you guys will kill it like you always do. xoxo* She quickly types out and sends off. Tonight is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

With the help from his friends Neal is on the road again. He wanted to leave a couple days ago, but he had to wait out the marshals. Now, Neal found out that Emma and that pathetic excuse of a football player are at Syracuse. That's not too far, but he will have to take back roads looks like he'll be there in one or two days. A couple more days to plan, so he doesn't mind. Neal hopes Emma knows that he is out. He hope she is looking over her shoulder, waiting for his next move. In fact he believes he has her number maybe it's time he begins messing with her...

Six o'clock rolls around and there is a knock at Emma's door. It makes her jump out of her skin. She knows its Belle, but she seems to jump at every little noise. She thinks every noise is him. Every car door slamming, knock, and car horn makes her jump. She wants him to do something, so she at least knows where he is.

Emma goes and opens the door. There Belle is decked out head to toe in Syracuse gear. Her long brunette hair is in a side braid and has blue and orange beads around her neck. She has her school shirt on with blue jeans. She has glitter and face paint on as well.

"Come on. Let's go we wouldn't want to be late," she says as her rich australian accent rings through the tiny apartment. Emma fakes a smile and grabs her purse. With that they head out the door. As they walk towards campus Belle rambles on about something or another she couldn't care less about. Belle grabs her arm and stops them in their tracks. Emma raises an eyebrow at her.

"Now that I have your attention. What the hell is going on with you? I have never had to pick you up for a game. You always have spirit and pep. I mean something is going on," she says concerned. Emma shakes her head and begin to continue on.

"It's really nothing. Come on we don't want to be late," she says with the bravest face she can put on. Belle doesn't budge.

"No, we're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," she crosses her arms and plants her feet. Emma sighs.

"Well it can't be said here, so we have to walk and talk," she nods and they begin walking again, "I have a crazy ex."

"A lot of people do. Is he getting between you and Killian?" she inquires. Emma chuckles and shakes her head.

"No, nothing like that. He was in prison and actually escaped like a week ago. It just has us really freaked," she states as they climb the steps into the stadium. Her eyes are wide and she looks like she is trying to form words, but can't. She finally collects herself in order to respond.

"What did he do?" They make their way to their seats. The game has started. Damn they missed kick off.

"Oh that's a long list. Hmm short version he tried to rape me, harassed me, beat me, kidnapped me, and to top it off shot Killian. The reason Killian asked you to pick me up is because the marshals think that Neal will come after me again," She tries to say as casually and quickly as possible.

"Thats horrible. Emma, I am so sorry. I see why you're freaked. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just distract me from all of it. Please," She pleads with a weak smile. She nods and they head down to their seats. They throw ourselves into the game and cheer Killian on. He does well as always. Executing every play with precision and accuracy. He says he doesn't want to do this his whole life, but Emma knows NFL teams are looking at him. Sometimes, as awful as it is, she wishes he didn't play. He's so hard on himself and she wishes she had more time with him. He's studying business and she could see him doing something with that later, but she knows he will want to play football when they leave college.

Of course they win, Emma didn't expect anything else. After lots of cheering and working through the crowd they make it out and wait for Killian outside the stadium. They are chatting about the game when Emma gets a text from an unknown number. She frowns and opens it.

*I saw you in class today and you're as beautiful as always. I hope you're as excited as I am for our reunion… Neal* Emma freezes. He is here. He has seen her. He was close. He could be watching her right now. Her head whips around looking everywhere. Trying to see if she can catch a glimpse of him. She doesn't see anything, but drunk college kids. Belle grabs her by the shoulders.

"Emma?" she shouts. Emma just hands her the phone. She reads it and hands it back.

"Alright. Everything will be okay. Do we need to go to a police station or something?" It takes a minute, but Emma collects herself.

"There are cops stationed at our apartment, watching it. Watching out for him," she mumbles. Belle starts to push her in the direction of the apartment.

"Killian. What about him? He'll freak when we aren't waiting for him. He'll think that Neal has taken me," Emma says as Belle continues to guide her home.

"Alright. Just text him meet you at home. Nothing else. Don't give him details he will just panic alright?" she asks. Emma nods and does exactly what she says. She guides her all the way home and doesn't let go of her until they get to the cop car in front of her building. The cops follow them inside the apartment.

"Emma, what happened?" One of the cops asks. She sigh and with trembling hands gives him the phone.

"After the game I got this text from him," is all she can manage to get out. The officer reads it hands the phone back to her and makes some calls with his partner. She can't just sit here and tremble.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Emma asks the room. They all decline her offer. She goes ahead and starts to make hot chocolate for herself. Belle joins her in the kitchen.

"I'll stay with you until Killian gets home," she says with a warm smile. The officers get off the phone and walk over.

"Emma, we just talked with the marshals and they are actually in town and on their way here. They already knew he was here. They are coming to talk to you and Killian. Do you know when he will be here?" one of them asks.

"Should be any minute now. If not I'll call him soon," she says. They nod.

"The marshal instructed us to stay with you until they got here, so we shall be right outside your door," One says as they leave and shut the door. Emma lets out a sigh of relief and curl up with a cup of hot chocolate on the couch. Belle joins her. She's a pre-med student and wants to be a psychologist.

She begins talking to Emma about this study she read the other day. Emma tunes her out, but nods at what seems to be the appropriate times.

There is a commotion in the hall and the door bursts open. Killian strides through, sees Emma on the couch, and walks over. He pulls her into his arms.

"You're okay. You're okay," he keeps repeating.

"I am fine. Are you?" she asks and pulls away to face him properly. He sweeps the blonde hair out of her face. He looks so worried it breaks her heart.

"Yeah. I just assumed the worst when you said you'd meet me at home. We never do that. What happened?" He asks. She picks her phone up from the table and hands it to him. He reads the text and hands it back to her. He visibly upset, but says nothing.

"Belle, you can go home. You don't need to stay here," she says with a weak smile. Belle returns the smile and stands. She gives Emma a tight hug.

"You take care of yourself. I can't lose one of my closest friends you hear?" she chuckles and Emma nods and walks her out.

"What are police even doing outside? What's being done about that goddamn text?" he asks rapid fire questions. She places her hands on his shoulders.

"Breathe," he reluctantly takes a deep breath, "Alright. The marshals were called. They were already on their way and should be here soon. They have questions for us. After that I don't know what will happen." He nods and begins to pace. She plops down on the couch.

"Stop pacing and sit down," she orders.

"I can't. I feel useless and if there is one thing I am supposed to do is protect you. I promised your father I would. I intend on keeping that promise," he says enraged. The door opens and two men in black suits walk in. One has white hair and visibly older. One has balding brown hair, but can't be older than forty.

"Are we interrupting?" The older agent asks. Emma stands and shakes her head. They walk over.

"I'm U.S Marshal Wallace and this is my partner, U.S Marshal Whitmore," The older of the two introduces themselves. They all shake hands. Killian, still high strung, dives in.

"So, you know he has come here? Why couldn't you find him in Storybrooke? Can you track his cell phone? You have his number, correct?" Killian asks. Marshals Wallace and Whitmore look a little thrown by his questions.

"Killian," she scolds, "The officers mentioned you had questions for us. What can we do to help?" she asks politely.

"Yes. First off do you know how Mr. Cassidy got your phone number?" Marshall Wallace asks.

"Not a clue. We don't really talk. The whole he tried to kill me and my boyfriend on several occasions puts a kink in the relationship," she says bitterly. They nod.

"Do you know if he has any friends here? Anyone he could be staying with?" Marshal Whitmore asks.

"Everyone that I know through Neal is in Storybrooke, so no," she sighs. They look at Killian and he shakes his head.

"Alright. That's all we need from you for now. The officers will be posted at your door from now on. You hear anything from him again you tell the officers and we shall be in touch shortly," Marshal Whitmore says and with that they leave. She turns to Killian and kisses his cheek.

"What was that for?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"I never congratulated you on the game. Anyway, you need to unwind. Come on, we're going to bed," she says. Emma takes his hand and leads him into their room. She doubts either of them will sleep, but they have each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Days drag on with no word from Neal. He loves to set her on edge and just leave her there for days. Killian keeps talking about quitting his job, so he can be home more, but she knows he won't. He is getting ready to head to work.

"Love, you know I hate leaving you here. I have to go," He plants a kiss on her forehead.

"I know. Now, you don't want to be late," she says and he nods. He looks like he wants to say something else.

"Spit it out or go to work," she snaps and turn back to a paper for her literary class.

"Don't be like that," he sighs.

"We can talk about this when you get home," she adjusts her glasses. She doesn't want to look at him. She'll just get angry and they'll fight.

"Fine," he says and slams the door when he leaves. She jumps a little. Emma can't stand it when he tries to say something on his way out. Just shut up and tell her later. Now, she will just think about it all night until he gets home. Emma decides the paper can wait and picks up the phone. She dials Ruby's number. Emma hasn't talked to her since Neal came back. Ruby picks up on the third ring.

"Emma! We haven't talked in ages. This simply can't happen. Now catch me up. I want to know everything," she says in practically one breath.

"I know, I know and thats all my fault," she says shakily. Emma gets up from the couch and makes her way into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Umm well. It's Neal," She leans on the counter.

"Nothing could've happened. He's in j-... No. Emma no. Please tell me he didn't," she panics.

"He did," Emma states.

"Emma, are you safe? The police know right? Someone in charge knows right? God, how is Killian handling this?"

"He's taking it about as well as you'd expect. The police told us and the U.S Marshals are looking for him. I don't quite know what to do. I thought this was all over," She places the phone between her shoulder and ear as she makes a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"I know, but they'll catch him. He hasn't made any visits to you, has he?"

"No thank god. I don't know what I would do if that happened. He some how got my number and has texted me. It was just once, but still he has it," she mutters as she takes the first sip of hot chocolate.

"That's really creepy. Are things between you and Killian any better?"

"Yeah, actually. He is working less, but football has started, so we'll see how that goes. How's everything with James?" she asks thankful to be off the subject of Killian.

"Oh good. We got a place. It's about the size of a shoebox, but we like it. James is already starting to look at applications for med school. He looked at places out of state, which I am not sure I like."

"You guys will figure this out, you always do," Emma tries to reassure her.

"Yeah I know, but it's like he can't wait to get away."

"He's just eager to be a doctor. You know that. When the time comes for him to apply I am sure you will be considered in his decision."

"You're right. I know you are. I am just worried. Listen, I am meeting James for dinner. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Have a good time!" Emma says with a genuine smile.

"Goodbye. Stay safe," she cheers. Emma hangs up and finishes her hot chocolate. It's still early, but she heads to bed. Emma opens the bedroom door and there he is. Neal. She turns to run and he grabs her arm roughly. She lets out a yelp. He pulls out his knife and places it against her throat.

"Do that again and I'll slit your throat," he threatens. She nods and trembles. _Oh god he is going to kill me. Someone please help me._

"Its awfully hard to get to you, you know that? Cops everywhere… the marshals are after me. I have been trying to get in here for a couple days now," he moves closer until her head hits the wall.

"If you're going to kill me just do it now," she pleads. He smirks and chuckles.

"Oh don't worry I will kill you, but not now. You know me I like to play with my food," he whispers the last part in her ear. It sends shivers down her spine. She bites her lip to hold in her screams. He smiles and plunges the knife into her shoulder. She screams in pain.

"Until next time," with that he goes out the window. She slides to floor.

"Help! Please help me!" she yells. A few moments later the officers burst through the bedroom door. They call for an ambulance.

"Call the marshals. Neal decided to make an appearance," she mutters. They nod and begin to make the call. One of the officers hangs up.

"They were in their car on the street. They are looking for him and will come by the hospital later. I am going to wait for the ambulance in the hall," he directs to his partner. His partner nods.

"Do you need us to call Killian?" the remaining officer asks. She shakes my head.

"It's fine. He doesn't keep his phone on him at work," she sighs. The officer's brow furrows.

"I am sure he would want to know you were attacked. You know I could go get him from work," he says.

"No, he's off at nine. Will you call him then?" she asks and the officer nods. A few minutes later the EMTs come into the room and pull Emma up onto the stretcher. The car ride to is short thankfully. The funny thing is she can barely feel the blade in her shoulder. _God, I wish Killian was here._

Emma arrives at the hospital and is rushed to a bed in the ER. The nurses tend to her and the doctor comes by.

"Well, this is a pretty clean cut. We will give you local anesthesia the blade, and then give you a few stitches. In the mean time is there anyone we can call?" the doctor asks.

"Um my boyfriend, Killian Jones. The officers who brought me in have his number," she says.

About thirty minutes and a few stitches later Emma is all bandaged up and waiting for the doctor to release her. With each passing minute she grows impatient. Suddenly the curtain is snatched back and there Killian stands breathing heavily. He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. He pulls her into his arms softly.

"I imagined the worst when I got the call. Emma, I was so worried," he whispers. He takes her face in his hands and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Killian, I am fine. I'm here living and breathing," She says calmly.

"Emma, I should've been there. I promised your father I would keep you safe. I failed him," he hangs his head low. She tilts his head up and places her hand on his cheek.

"Killian, do not blame yourself. There is nothing you could've done," she starts. Emma lets her hand fall from his cheek and onto his shoulder.

"I could've been there for you," he interrupts. Emma raises her eyebrows at his interruption.

"Shut up. I am not done. Neal said he had been staking out the apartment for days. This was bound to happen. Blaming yourself will not do you any good."

"I know. I won't leave your side until this is all over. I love you and I am not letting anything happen to you," he declares. She rolls her eyes and intertwine her fingers with his.

"Killian, don't be ridiculous we both haves jobs, school, and you have practice," she reasons.

"I know, but neither of us are doing any of those things tomorrow, especially not you. Anyway lets get you out of here," he kisses her head and leaves. Emma sits there in shock. Did he say he isn't going to practice? Who is that and what has he done with her boyfriend?

About an hour later they get home and all she wants to do is crawl into bed and fall asleep. When they get to our door the two marshals are waiting with two officers. She groans. Killian wraps his arm around her. When they approach them Killian speaks up.

"Sorry mates no questions tonight. The doctors ordered sleep, so that's what she is getting," he tells them.

"The more information we get the faster we can catch him," Marshal Wallace responds.

"I wouldn't push it tonight. Your incompetent team allowed that bastard to get in the apartment, hurt Emma, and escape once again. I trusted you to protect her and you failed no questions tonight. Return in the morning," he demands.

"We need vital information to continue this investigation, so we can apprehend Mr. Cassidy," Marshal Whitmore states.

"Here, I'll tell you the answers to your questions. No, I don't know where he is. All I know is he will come back and given the chance again he will kill me. So do what you must with that information," Killian pulls her closer to him.

"How do you know he'll kill you?" Marshal Wallace asks.

"He told me he would. Anyway, I am awfully tired. I am going inside my apartment now, and I am going to bed," Emma states.

"One last thing, there are now officers posted at every entrance of your building. Just to increase our chances at catching him and to protect you, miss," Marshal Wallace informs them. They both nod.

"Thank you, Marshals," Killian says and they head in the apartment and lock the door. While Emma gets ready for bed Killian insures all the windows are shut and locked. Twice. When she finishes brushing her teeth he is sitting up in bed wait for her. She is just wearing on of his t-shirts. She turns off the lights and crawls under the covers. He pulls her close to him.

"You're so beautiful, love," he whispers.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself," she teases and rolls over to face him. He tucks some of her blonde strands behind her ear. With one look from him she can see all the love and adoration he has for her. It warms her heart because she feels the same damn way about him.

"Emma, will you marry me?" he asks with his eyes searching her face. Emma blinks rapidly and stares at him speechless.

"What?" she asks him in disbelief. He smirks and shakes his head at her.

"You heard me. I asked you to marry me."

 **Oh my god! What do you guys think of that ending? What will her answer be?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Life In the Joly Roger..._

 _"Emma, will you marry me?" he asks with his eyes searching her face. She blinks rapidly and stares at him speechless._

 _"What? I ask him in disbelief. He smirks and shakes his head at her._

 _"You heard me. I asked you to marry me."_

"Yes, one day," she says and kisses him on the cheek. His smile falters.

"You gave me the same answer eight months ago," he says disappointment laced in his voice. He sits up in bed. She follows suit knowing that they aren't going to bed anytime soon.

"Killian, we are just too young. I thought we agreed to talk about this again once we graduated?" she asks as she rubs her temples. She really doesn't want to have this argument, but they need to have it.

"I know, but I love you. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought you wanted that too," he snaps.

"Are we really having this argument? Because you know I want to. We have had this discussion before. I want to wait," She snaps right back.

"Wait for what? Are you not sure? because I've known for a long time," he huffs.

"No, I love you dammit. You're the only man I've ever loved and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. What wrong with waiting? and how long have you known?" she asks quickly. He takes a deep breathe.

"Since the day we started college. I knew you wouldn't be ready then, so I waited. I thought when we moved in that was a good sign, but you still want to wait?" He asks.

"Yes, and this isn't most romantic way you could've done this," she chuckles softly. He finally smiles.

"So, my technique is the problem?" he smirks, "Because you've never complained about that before, love." She pulls him in and kisses him. He laces his fingers in her hair. She pulls away and he rests his forehead against hers.

"I love you," Emma whispers.

"I love you too," he kisses her cheek. They slide back down under the blankets. He holds her in his arms and they drift off to sleep.

Neal lights the cigarette, blows out a puff of smoke, and holds the cigarette between his fingers. For tonight he'll let her think she's safe. That nothing can happen when her football player has her in his pathetic arms. She won't be ready for what's coming her way. Neal leans against the brick wall of an ally. He flicks the cigarette onto the ground and walks across the street to the bar he's been glancing at for the past ten minutes. Tonight he's going to forget her…

As the night drags on the painkillers fade and the pain in her shoulder wakes Emma early in the morning. Her eyes flutter open and Killian's arms are wrapped around her. Emma carefully untangles herself from his arms and picks her glasses up off the side table. She makes her way into the kitchen. She makes some coffee and takes some more pills. She takes her coffee and slumps down on the couch. She pulls out her laptop and continues writing an essay for her literary class. As she is putting the finishing touches on the essay Killian comes out and frowns.

"Love, I was going to make you breakfast and bring it to you in bed," he says as he drags his feet to the couch. He plops down next to her.

"That's sweet, but I'm already awake." She kisses his cheek.

"I see that and the doctor said you would need to get some sleep and rest," He says.

"I'm resting just fine. Thank you very much," she says and shuts her laptop.

"You were just working on a paper thats not resting. Come we are relaxing today. No work, no school, and no football," she raises her eyebrows at this, "Don't look at me like that. I mean it. Just you and me."

"Alright. What's first on the agenda?" she challenges. He scoops her in his arms and takes her back into the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed gently.

"Well, I'm going to make you feel amazing," he breathes in her ear. Emma's breathing hitches as he moves down her body.

Later that day Emma and Killian are still in bed. They don't really feel like leaving anytime soon either. He has her in his arms and nothing could be better. Except maybe her shoulder being healed and Neal behind bars again, but she's trying to enjoy this day as much as she can. Emma's stomach grumbles and Killian raises his eyebrows.

"Is someone hungry?" he asks.

"Maybe…" she smiles and tries to hide under the blankets. He just chuckles and pulls them down to reveal her face.

"Want me to make something or do we want to order out?" he asks.

"Hmm… Order out. If you make something you have to leave this bed and that's not happening," she smirks. He kisses her head and picks up his phone.

"Hey, we'd like one large pepperoni pizza…" she zones out as he finishes the order. Emma didn't even tell him she wanted pizza he just knew. _Maybe I should marry him._

Under an hour later there is a knock on the door. Emma gives Killian her best puppy dog eyes.

"No, that isn't going to work on me. You have to go get it," he says. She sighs and gets out of the bed. She goes over to her purse and grabs her wallet. As she walks by he grabs her arm.

"Woah, no. Give me the money. You are not facing another man wearing that," he orders.

"It's fine. Killian come on. I'm hungry," she crosses her arms.

"No way. Emma you're not wearing pants," he points out. She looks down at her bare legs, sighs, and hands him her wallet. She goes back under the covers as he walks out muttering to himself. She does a little victory dance. _I knew he wouldn't let me go out there with no pants on. Joke's on him._ He comes back with a pizza box and she sits up in bed. He tosses her wallet at Emma and she catches it.

"You think you've got me fooled. I know you did that on purpose," he says with a playful scowl. She puts on her most innocent face and smiles.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she plays dumb. He sits next to her and opens the box.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're just lucky you're cute," he winks. She grabs a piece of pizza and begins eating. He digs in as well.

Later that night Killian is in the bathroom and there is a tapping on the window. Emma picks her head up from her almost finished book. She places her bookmark in and sets it down. She moves over to the window and doesn't see anyone outside the window. She slowly opens it. On the fire escape lies a dead cat. Emma lets out a yelp then covers her mouth with her hand. Killian bursts out of the bathroom.

"What?" he asks looking frantically around the room. Then scanning her for injuries.

"Fire escape. Dead cat," she manages to get out. She walks away from the window. He looks out the window and something catches his eye. He leans out the window, pulls something off the cat, and slams it shut.

"Next time this will be you, Emma. I can't wait, Neal," Killian reads off a piece of paper. This sends shivers down Emma's spine. He crumples it in his hands.

"Killian-"

"That is revolting. I swear if I ever get my hands on him," he fumes.

"I know, you'll kill him. Give me that," she walks over and holds out a hand demanding the paper. He hands it over. Emma walks out of the room and opens their front door. Two officers are there at attention.

"Call the Marshals," she orders them. They both look at her and nod. One takes out his phone. Killian comes up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Ma'am was he here?" The other asks. She hands him the note.

"There's a dead cat on our fire escape, so yeah. Tell the Marshals they can come in we they arrive," she states. The officer just nods. It's going to be another long night and Emma knows it. Killian takes her hand and they sit on the couch and wait. About fifteen minutes later the marshals come in asking their usual questions. They give them the usual answers and they leave.

"What do you think they even do all day?" she asks. Killian begins to pace.

"At this point, sit on their ass and eat doughnuts. How hard is it to catch him if he is lurking around here all the time?" he throws his hands in the air. She buries her head in my hands.

"Apparently very difficult," she mumbles. Killian places a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's try and get some sleep," he suggests.

"They took the cat away right?" she asks as they walk into their room.

"Yes, and try not to think about the cat," they crawl under the covers and Killian falls asleep quickly. She lays there with her eyes wide open. All she can think about is Neal. He could be outside for all she knew. Even with all the police "guarding" the building she still doesn't feel safe. She is starting to doubt that she will be safe again.

 **Sorry for such a long time between updates, but I am back to school now, so it is going to be like this for now on. Hope you guys liked it please tell me what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Emma wakes before Killian does and hops in the shower. She has to be careful because of her shoulder, but it feels better today. She gets out and dresses for class. When she starts the coffee pot Killian comes out still in just his boxers.

"Emma, what are you doing?" He rubs his eyes, still half asleep. Emma raises an eyebrow.

"Getting ready for class. I have a paper due," she pours coffee into a thermos. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Maybe you should stay home another day," Killian says then kisses her shoulder. _I can't believe him._

"Nope, I skipped class yesterday. I'm going today," She slips out of his arms and starts to get her bag together.

"Your shoulder needs to heal properly. You need rest," He follows her around the apartment.

"It will be fine. It's just three blocks to the school. As much as I loved yesterday I just don't think I could lay around here all day. Especially if you won't be here," Emma sighs as she slings her bag over her good shoulder. He grabs her hand and interlaces their fingers.

"Look, I don't want you to leave the apartment while he is out there. It's not safe," he warns. She slips her hand out of his.

"All the times he has hurt me I was here. I'm a sitting target while sitting here. I need to get out. Now, I am going to be late. I'll see you when I get home from work," she picks up her coffee and storms out the door. _I can't believe him. I know he's trying to protect me, but I'll be fine._

"Miss Swan! Miss!" Marshal Whitmore calls out. Him and his partner are running after Emma. She halts in her tracks. _Great, now I'll really be late._

"What?" she asks.

"Since Neal won't leave you alone we have decided to follow you for the day. To see if we spot him," he explains. She rolls her eyes. _Today could not get any worse_.

"Whatever. I don't care. I'm going to class," she states and takes off again. They struggle to keep up with her.

"We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about what Neal is like?" Marshal Wallace asks.

"Dirtbag. Scum of the Earth. What more is there to say?" she sighs.

"A lot actually. What are the places he's likely to go? People he would likely to hang out with?" Marshal Whitmore pesters her.

"Places any dive bar within fifteen miles of my apartment and he would hang out with the people in those dive bars," They scribble down this information on note pads. Marshal Wallace pulls out his phone and makes a phone call to someone at his office. They reach the classroom door and she stops before they go in.

"Are you coming in?" Emma asks and they nod. She throws her head back and groans.

"Fine, but no questions. Just sit and be quiet," she orders. They nod again and file in. Turns out she's not late, thank god. Their little group moves to the back. Professor Hood raises his eyebrows at the Marshals. Emma waves them away and he just nods. She pulls out her laptop and gets ready for the lecture. Emma checks her phone one last time before the professor starts. One message from Killian.

*Can we meet for lunch?* she sighs. Damn, he wants to talk. Emma doesn't want to talk. At all. The Marshals lean in.

"Is it from Neal?" Marshal Wallace asks. She shakes her head and they leave her alone. She knows she can't ignore him and as much as she doesn't want to talk she knows that he needs to.

*Sure. The diner?* She types out quickly. A few seconds later she gets an answer.

*Yes. Noon?* Emma places her paper in the basket by the front of the room. She walks back to her seat and plops down.

*Yes* she shoves her phone back in her bag. The lecture begins. The Marshalls stay quiet like they promised. Time seems to fly by as always. When class is over Professor Hood calls Emma over.

"Emma, what's going on?" He mentions to the Marshals, who are hanging back.

"These are U.S. Marshals, who are looking for my ex-boyfriend," his jaw drops and he tries to collect himself, "Anyway, they are following me to see if he shows up again. So, they might be around for a few days. I am really sorry about all of this," she says. He nods.

"No, Its perfectly fine. I hope you guys catch him soon. Emma, I haven't heard anything about your essay, but it should be anytime soon," he reassures her.

"Thanks. I'll see you next class," she says as she runs out of the class. She was going to be late to having lunch with Killian. Emma books it across campus with the Marshalls on her tail. When she gets there Killian is already waiting for her. Emma stops the Marshals before all of them go in.

"Sit at another table, far away." They nod, go in, and she finds Killian.

"Hey, sorry. I had to talk to my professor about the paper competition after class," she says and he just nods. _Damn he really is upset with me and I still do not want to talk about our fight._

"What's with the Marshals?" he asks.

"Oh they want to protect me from Neal and see if they can catch him," she dismisses them. He nods and stays silent. The waitress comes by and they give her their usual orders.

"Alright. What did you want to talk about?" she asks, cautiously.

"You just stormed out this morning. I thought we agreed that wouldn't happen anymore," he said.

"I know, but its not fair when you ambush me as I am leaving," she retorts. The waitress comes by with coffee.

"I don't want you going out alone. Emma its not safe. He's already stabbed you. What's he going to do next?" he says exasperated.

"Nothing is going to happen. Neal won't show his face with the Marshals around. His survival is more important to him than me. I promise you that," she reaches out and tries to grab his hand. He yanks it off the table. She sighs and leans back against the booth.

"Emma, you don't get it! I couldn't move on if something happened to you," he says. His blue eyes hold her gaze. She grabs his hands and holds on tight.

"And you think I could? Killian, nothing is happening to either of us. Please stop worrying," she attempts to reassure him.

"I can't stop worrying. What else am I supposed to?" he shrugs. She lets go of his hands and walks over to his side of the booth. Emma sits down and snuggles up to him. She rests her head on his shoulder and intertwine her fingers with his.

"I know and I love that you care so much. Just don't put this much stress on yourself. You have other things to worry about," she says. The waitress comes with their food. They untangle their hands and dig in.

"Do feel better that the Marshals are around?" she asks him between bites.

"A little, but I always worry about you. It helps. I'm afraid I have to eat and run. I have class than practice. What time will you be home?" He asks as he wipes his face with a napkin.

"I'll be home around seven thirty," she says as they get up from the table. He grabs her hand and they walk out. She kisses his cheek and begins to walk away. He grabs her and pulls her in for real kiss. His tongue fights with hers. She feels like her body melts into his. He pulls away slowly. Emma lip's are tingling.

"Goodbye, love. See you at home," he whispers. She just nods and turns to walk to work. Emma's fingers trace where his lips met her. She smiles and practically skips to work.

Emma works in a cute little bookstore about a block from campus. They get a lot students looking for books for literature classes and the elderly. There is nothing old people love more than books and the coffee shop across the street. The store is run by a middle aged couple. They like to work mornings and the store is only open until seven, so Emma just comes in after lunch and takes over. The hours are pretty flexible, so it works.

Tonight Emma stocks new books and runs the cash register. A typical afternoon. The Marshals stay outside the store, which she is thankful for. Just as she begins to get the store ready for closing someone walks in at the last second because her back is turned. Emma faces the customer and nearly drops everything in her hands.

"Emma, this is a cute, little store you have here," Neal says and then knocks over some books on the table. He is in a police uniform. _How did he get that?_ He even has a gun, which really sets her on edge.

"Is that uniform how you made it past the Marshals?" She questions as she crosses her arms. Emma's shoulders twinges when she does this and she has to let the position go and rest her arms at her sides. He chuckles.

"Oh yes. It comes in handy when you want to hide in plain sight," he moves closer to her. Emma is frozen where she stands, all the books still scattered at her feet. She can't let her guard down and pick them up. The Marshals don't know he's in here. They think he's a cop. He stops right in front of her.

"You should really pick up those books," he sighs and shakes his head.

"Pick them up," he orders through gritted teeth. He places a hand on his gun. She bends down and slowly picks them up one by one. She places them on the counter next to them. With the books out of the way it allows him to move so close that their bodies are almost touching. Her body automatically stiffens at his proximity to her.

"Oh come on now, its not that bad," he teases. His hand wraps around her throat. She sputters on the small amount of air she has left. Emma starts to hit him and do everything she can to get him off of her. Nothing works and he just stands there and laughs like the psychopath he is.

"Emma, calm down I'm not killing now. When I kill you it will be painful and slow. Now, I'm leaving a bruise, a brand if you will, to show you are mine. So your precious, little boyfriend knows he couldn't protect you," he finally releases her from his grasp and she crumples to the ground gasping and sputtering for air. He smiles and walks out of the store without another word.

When Emma finally catches her breath she grabs her phone and calls Marshal Wallace. Emma tells him everything that's happened and they tell her to stay there until the come for her. She begins to slowly clean up everything Neal knocked over. She locks the front door and begins to close up the store as usual. She goes into the bathroom and look at what damage had been done. Bruises were starting to form around her neck, just like Neal promised. Surprisingly she don't feel the need to cry. Maybe she's becoming used to this, which is a terrifying thought. About ten minutes later the Marshals come.

"Everyone is on the lookout, but he seems to have slipped away again," Marshal Whitmore says. She just nods, too tired to get mad or put up a fight.

"Alright I just want to go home," she says and wraps her jacket around her tightly. Emma makes the short walk home faster than normal. Now, its almost eight. Killian must be going out of his mind sitting at home waiting for her. He's going to freak out when she tells him, when he sees what Neal has done.

When Emma walks in Killian's back is to her in the kitchen. He's working away at dinner. She takes her coat off and makes her way to the kitchen.

"There's my love. Sorry dinner's late I fell asleep after practice and I was out. Did something keep you at the store I thought you'd be home before-" he finally turns around and sees Emma. His eyes widen and he brings her into his arms. The tears begin to flow, maybe she was in shock before and that's why she didn't cry. She's not sure, but she knows she needs Killian.

"Emma, what happened? Where are those damned marshals? Do we need to get you to the hospital? Emma, please say something," he pleads with her.

"The Marshals are looking for him. We don't need to go to the hospital. I mean I think you know what happened," she says tears still in her eyes. Killian wipes away her tears.

"Yeah I do unfortunately. Are you alright? What do you need?" he asks worry and concern written all over his face.

"Dinner and you," she smiles. He places a kiss on her head and goes back to the food. Emma sits down at the table. A few minutes later he scoops out pasta on to two plates and pours sauce on top. He brings plates over and sets them down. They dig in and eat quickly and quietly. Emma offers to clean up, but Killian doesn't allow that. Despite his efforts she ends up drying the dishes because the dishwasher broke about a month ago and it's too expensive to fix.

"Did he say anything?" he asks.

"Nothing worth repeating," she says as she dries a plate.

"Emma… I want to know," he insists. He hand her another plate. She starts to dry it. _He doesn't need to know. It will just tear him apart._

"I'm telling you that you really don't want to," she begins to put the dishes away. He stops her. His electric blue eyes search her face and she caves.

"He said that he wasn't killing me today. That this was to show you that I was his, that you couldn't protect me," Emma says while looking down. Unable to look in his eyes. He leaves her side, goes to their room, and slams the door shut. She sighs and follows him. He's standing at the window with is back to her.

"Killian-"

"He's right. The damn psychopath is right. I can't protect you. I'm not good enough for you," he keeps his back to her. She walks over and places her hand on his shoulder. He shakes her off, but Emma makes him face her.

"No, stop. Killian, please. Don't blame yourself. What he says doesn't matter," she pleads with him. Killian just shakes his head. Emma grabs a fistful of his shirt and pulls him to her. Her lips meet his and their teeth briefly clash. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her tight. Emma pulls away.

"Please don't ever think you're not good enough for me," she whispers. He nods and she lies her head on his chest. Emma just wants this all to be over. She wants them to go back to normal. Back to where their biggest problem was when he would ask her to marry him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Let her think she's safe tonight because tomorrow will be the day she ceases to exist. Neal will slit her throat in front of that precious, little boyfriend of hers. Then he will stab him in his heart. _I hope she enjoys the last night of her life..._

 _-KE-_

Emma wakes up and reaches for Killian, but doesn't find him there. She jolts up in bed, fumbles around until she finds her glasses. The room becomes clear and no sign of Killian. _What if Neal... no I can't think like that, but what if?_ Emma jumps out of bed and starts to search the apartment. Her heart feels like she's running a marathon. She bursts into the kitchen and there he is making breakfast. He raises an eyebrow. She smacks his arm and he flinches away.

"Oi, what did I do?" he asks shocked. Emma crosses her arms.

"You weren't there when I woke up," she accuses him. He still looks confused.

"I thought something had happened to you," she says as she fiddles with her fingers.

"Like what?" he places the spatula on the counter.

"Like something Neal related," she mumbles.

"Oh love, no. I'm sorry," he pulls her into his arms, "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." He kisses her forehead and releases Emma.

"I just got scared. I'm sorry," he scoops the omelets onto two plates and hands her one.

"It's fine. Let's just eat," he smiles. They sit at the kitchen table and enjoy breakfast.

"I have practice at four, so what do you want to do until then?" Killian asks between mouthfuls of omelet. Emma shrugs and Killian raises his eyebrows.

"None of this shrug, I don't know nonsense. Tell me what you want to do?" he asks.

"I just want to stay at home with you," she states. They don't party for obvious reasons, so they spend a lot of time at home. Emma feels bad knowing they can't be like other couples their age, but then she doesn't want him to slip back into bad habits. Killian takes the dishes and places them in the sink.

"Of course, love. Anything in particular you want to do?"

"You," she smirks. He picks her up out of the chair and carries her into their bedroom.

"I think I can handle that," he smirks. He tosses her on the bed and drops his pants to the floor. He hovers over her on the bed.

"Hmm," she bites her lip, knowing what that does to him, and he loses it. When they kiss they are a hot mess of tongues and lips. His hands move under her shirt and he pushes it up over her head. His kisses move down her jaw and he stops.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks confused.

"Your neck," Killian whispers. Emma moves her hand to cover her bruises and he pushes her hand away. He feathers kisses across her bruises. Tears spring to her eyes, but she keeps them at bay. The gesture is so sweet and gentle.

"Everything alright, my love?" he asks. Emma nods and kisses him. He deepens the kiss. It feels like he is clinging on to her for dear life. Like she is going to slip away from him. Emma is not going anywhere. As the kiss continues she feels his erection press into her thigh. She smiles and breaks off the kiss.

"Hmm... I think you have too many clothes on," she bites her lip and her hands glide underneath his shirt. Emma helps him get it over his head and she tosses it to the ground. He hooks his fingers into her pants and underwear, and slides them down her legs. Emma kicks them off and they fall to the floor. She tugs his boxers down his legs. They stare each other for a split second then their lips are together once again. He slowly enters her and she releases a moan. He moves slowly and it's sweet torture. Her hands move up to his hair and tug at the ends. The slow movement leaves her whimpering. He smirks.

"Are you frustrated?" she nods, not trusting her own voice. He continues with the slow pace.

"Too bad," his hot breathe hits her ear. Killian intertwines his fingers with hers and pins them above her head. She can feel her climax building ever so slowly.

"Killian," she moans. He kisses the sweet spot behind her jaw.

"I know what you want, but we're taking it slow today, love." He nibbles on her earlobe and it sends shivers down her spine. She rips her hands out of his grasp and slowly rakes them down his back. Emma doesn't know how much longer she can hold on. His back is tensing up, so he's close as well. His hands travel down and begin to rub her center. All the stimulation throws her over the edge and she spirals out around him. Soon after he finishes as well. He falls down onto the bed next her.

"That was..." she trails off, trying to find the right words for what just happened.

"Amazing?" he asks.

"Yeah," she confirms.

"I love making you speechless," he kisses her cheek and flops down onto the bed. Emma cuddles up next to him and they stay there for a while.

- _KE_ -

"I am headed to practice. See you for dinner," Killian kisses her head as he is leaving.

"I'll have dinner ready when you get home," she smiles.

"Perfect, you're really the best. Stay safe," he calls out as he shuts the door.

For the next hour she works on a paper and does some cleaning. Then her phone begins to ring. The caller ID shows a blocked number. Emma frowns, but picks it up anyway.

"Hello?" she asks cautiously.

"Emma, how are you doing on this fine day?" Neal. She begins to walk to the front door.

"Oh don't alert the Marshals to this call," he orders.

"Why would I do a damn thing you tell me?" she says through her teeth. She begins to pace in front of the couch.

"Well I have something that is every precious to you..." he says and her mind is scattered. _Killian. No he can't have Killian. He's at practice. Someone would've called looking for him by now._

"No you don't... you can't," she says unsure.

"You don't know that. I have him right here. He's a fighter," she hears muffled sounds in the background. Emma gasps. _Killian, no._

"No, no. Please, don't hurt him. What do you want?" she sobs into the phone.

"That's more like it. Well, if you want your beloved boyfriend to see tomorrow you'll come here," he breathes into his end of the phone. She stops pacing and runs her free hand through her hair.

"Where?" she asks. Not hesitating. Emma can't let Killian suffer in Neal's hands. She knows Killian will not be happy about this, but she can protect him too.

"Good girl," he reads off an address. She scribbles it down and hangs up. She plugs it into her phone and sets off. There is not a fucking minute to waste. The Marshals aren't following her today, thank god. Who knows what Neal would do to Killian if they followed her.

The address is an abandoned warehouse about ten minutes from campus. When she enters all she can see is Neal sitting in a chair alone. He has a devilish little smirk on his face. She searches the room and sees no sign of Killian. Emma marches right up to Neal.

"Where the hell is Killian?" she asks with her fists clenched at her sides. Neal stands and faces her.

"You're so gullible, Emma. He's not here," he says with a laugh. _What? What is he saying?_

"No, he was here. I heard him! What are you talking about?" she asks frantically.

"I never had him. That was a pre recorded sound," he chuckles, "I had to find a way to lure you out of the apartment. This seemed like the easiest way." _No, no, no. That means Killian is still at practice. Shit, what have I done?_ Neal moves closer and she moves a step back. He follows her.

"You're not going anywhere," He grabs her wrist and drags her to the chair. He forces Emma to sit in it. He takes flex ties and connects her hands to the chair. _I_ _'m back where I was two years ago. Kidnapped by Neal. I feel like such an idiot. I let him trap me. I didn't doubt a word he said because of one muffled sound._

"I'll be back for you later, Sweetheart." He whispers in her ear. A shiver goes down her spine and she wriggles in her chair and tries to get away from him. He just chuckles and walks away. He leaves her alone in the room and Emma begins to cry. A few minutes later Neal comes back out and slaps her.

"Stop crying. It's annoying. I have loose ends to tie up, don't get any smart ideas." He leaves and she stops crying. She sits in the chair for hours. The only way that she can tell is that the sun has gone down. Killian has to be done with practice and if he's at home he's probably freaking out. _Help me. Killian find me please._ The door that Neal disappeared through bursts open and Neal is on the phone and he has a knife in the other hand. Emma wriggles in the chair knowing that the knife is meant for her.

"Killian, I have your precious girl right here. You want proof? Fine I'll give you proof," He fumbles with the phone, so Emma can hear Killian.

"You fucking bastard. When I find you it's going to be ugly," he threatens. Neal reaches her and puts a knife to her throat and nods.

"Killian," she whimpers, "Killian?" she asks.

"Love, I'm here. Are you alright?" He responds kindly.

"Yeah, for now," she says. Neal moves the knife away from her neck and plunges it into her leg. Emma screams bloody murder. Pain is radiating through her leg.

"EMMA! EMMA? Emma, please say something," Killian pleads. Neal reads off the address to the warehouse.

"It was just her leg this time, next time I'll slit her throat. I hope you can get here fast lover boy," Neal smirks and hangs up the phone. He turns to her.

"And now we wait," he says as he walks out of the room once again. Emma sits there wondering if she will ever see Killian again.

- _KE_ -

 **Ahhhhhhh don't hate me. Any predictions for the next chapter? I am sorry this update took so long, the next chapter should be up in a week or two!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on Life in the Jolly Roger..._

 _"EMMA! EMMA? Emma, please say something," Killian pleads. Neal reads off the address to this place._

 _"It was just her leg this time, next time I'll slit her throat. I hope you can get here fast lover boy," Neal smirks and hangs up the phone. He turns to her._

 _"And now we wait," he says as he walks out of the room once again. Emma sits there wondering if she will ever see Killian again._

Emma can't help but to stare at the knife still in her leg. Blood is slowly seeping into the fabric of her jeans. The blood stain slowly gets bigger and bigger. The door slams and Neal has returned with yet another knife, _great_. _How the hell are we getting out of this?_ She knows she'll die, but she hopes it's not in front of Killian. He couldn't handle that. Not after everything that happened with Milah. Neal walks up behind her and places a hand on one shoulder and rests the knife on the other.

"Lover boy is almost here, ready to die?" he teases. She holds her tears in. Killian can't see her like this, She just has to suck it up. About a minute later Killian burst through the door. Worry is written across his face. He steps closer and Neal places the knife to her throat. Emma whimpers and Killian stops in his tracks.

"You stay right there," Neal snears.

"What do you want Neal? To kill me? Well go ahead, but let Emma live," Killian holds his arms out wide.

"No, please no. Kill me and leave him," Emma pleads. Neal just chuckles and shakes his head. He removes the knife and walks between the couple.

"You two are both so self sacrificing and it's great in all, but you're both going to get what you want." Emma furrows her brow and Killian holds her gaze, confused as well.

"You're both going to die," He moves back to Emma and cuts the bonds. He forces her to stand and she crumples to the ground. He makes her stand and she has to force all her weight onto one leg. He stands behind her. The knife goes back to her throat, "So, she's first."

 _This is it. This is my end._ Tears are flowing down her cheeks and she never knew Neal would be the end of her, but here they stand at the end of the road. Killian runs for them and the door bursts open. U.S. Marshals have surrounded the three of them. Marshal Whitmore steps forward his gun aimed at Neal.

"Now, we don't want someone getting hurt. Let Emma go and you can come with us," Marshal Whitmore says calmly.

"You don't understand. I'm not going anywhere with you people. I'll just go back to jail," he says and the knife presses a little harder against her throat.

"Well yes, that is my job. That's how this works," he keeps his voice calm.

"I'm not going back there," his voice trembles. He draws a small amount of blood with the knife and shot is heard throughout the warehouse. Emma has no clue as to where the shot came from. The knife clatters to the ground and Neal falls on top of her, dead. Blood trickling from a single hole in his head. _Oh god he's dead. He's on top of me. Dead. Oh god._ Emma tries to push him off her, but she's too dizzy and weak to get him off of her.

"Get him off of me. Get him OFF. Please someone help me," Emma pleads. Killian shoves him off of her and brings her in his arms. She's uncontrollably sobbing at this point.

"Love, shhh. He's gone. He won't ever bother us again. It's just you and me. It's okay," he moves the hair out of her face. Emma just cries into his shoulder. He picks her up gently when the ambulance arrives. He carries her into the ambulance and holds her hand the whole way to the hospital.

After the knife is removed and Emma gets all patched up. The doctors allow her to go home. With some pain killers thank god. Killian is sweet and patient the whole time. Even though she knows he's mad that she put herself in danger. _Maybe I should say yes next time he asks me to marry him._ She knows she will marry him, but the thought of being with someone forever is terrifying. He knows she has committment issues, so he knows what he has signed up for, hopefully. He carries her into their apartment and straight into bed. She snuggles up next to him.

"Do you feel any different?" she asks him.

"Different? How so?" Emma turns over to face him.

"Since he died. Do you feel different? How do you even feel about all of this?"

"I'm just happy he's no longer on this earth. You know how I felt about his sentencing. He did too much to you. To us. For me to ever be content with twenty five to life. He deserved his death," a frown appears on his face, "are you upset about his death?"

"Not really. Honestly I'm a little numb to it all. I might have to answer that question in the morning," Emma rolls over and turns off the lamp. Killian kisses her head and he drifts off to sleep. She can't fall asleep. She stares at the ceiling. She can't believe he's dead. That he died on top of her. His blood was literally on her. It wasn't a lot of blood, but still. She tosses and turns trying to not think of the events of the night. She gives in and takes some of the sleeping pills the doctor gave her and they allow her to drift into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning she wakes to the sound of her alarm clock. She groans and hits the snooze button. She hides under the pillow. Killian groans as well and wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her to his side and she buries her face in his chest.

"It's so damn early, love. Why do we need to be up at this ungodly hour?" Killian protests.

"We have class and work. You have practice," she reminds him.

"You can't possibly so to class you were the hospital last night. The doctor said you needed to rest. Will you please listen to the doctor?" He pleads with her.

"Well how about this, I go to class and I won't go to work," she promises. He sighs, but nods.

"Alright, but I'm driving you to class," he says. She nods in agreement. About an hour later they are out the door and walking down to the parking garage. They hop into the Jolly Roger and off they go. Takes about five minutes to get to campus. Killian parks and she is about to open the door when he grabs her arm.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" she asks him.

"Of course. I just want you to call me if you can't handle it ok?" He asks and she nods.

"Promise me," he demands with raised eyebrows.

"I promise," Emma rolls her eyes and kisses him on the cheek, "I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too. I'll be here after class," he states. Emma opens the door and carefully climbs out.

For once she's on time to class. Today they are talking about the impact of social media on journalism. At the end of the lecture she is once again pulled aside by Professor Hood.

"Emma, I just wanted you to know that your essay was chosen for the contest," he says. She stands there in shock for a moment.

"Really? That's amazing. I can't believe they picked my essay! I mean it was a good essay, but wow." Emma talks rapidly.

"You're very talented you shouldn't sound too surprised. Anyway there is a small dinner for the winner hosted for the winner. Many people in journalism will be there. I wouldn't be surprised if you approached to do an internship somewhere," he informs her.

"Wow alright, when is the dinner?" she asks.

"It's about a week from now. You get a plus one. Would you like to use it?" He asks.

"Yes, please."

"Alright, when I get more details I'll let you know," he says with a proud smile. She nods and heads out. As she leaves the building her leg begins to cramp. She clutches the railing and slowly moves down the steps. She manages to hobble over to a bench. Emma sits on the bench and pulls out her phone with one hand. The other hand is massaging her leg in an attempt to stop the cramping. There is no way she can make it to the Jolly Roger on her own. She sighs and dials Killian's number. He will rub it in her face that he was right and she was wrong. It rings and rings until he finally picks up.

"I know class is out I'll be there in like two minutes. Is everything alright?" He asks.

"No... My legs cramped up. I don't think I can make it to the Jolly Roger," she says timidly, waiting for him to get mad or tell her he was right. Strangely enough he doesn't do either of those.

"Okay, where are you?"

"On a bench in front of the English building," she grimaces through the pain.

"Be there soon," he says and hangs up. She gives up massaging her leg and just waits for Killian. A couple minutes later he strides up to the bench.

"Now, before I take you home what did we learn today?" He asks with a smirk on his face. _Oh my god he is happy he was right. The smug bastard._

"Listen to the doctors," she mumbles.

"Very good. Now I can carry you to the car or you can use me for support and limp to the car. Your choice," he adds. Even though they both know what's going to happen.

"Support," she chooses, stubbornly. He just shakes his head and picks her up off the bench. She squeals and tries to protest even though she knew this was going to happen.

"Don't make it harder on yourself," he says as they stride towards the Jolly Roger.

"Some choice I had," she grumbles.

"Now, this is quicker and you know it."

"Damn you and your logic." He chuckles and sets her down in front of the Jolly Roger. He fishes the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the car. They climb in and head home.

That night at dinner she tries to casually bring up the contest.

"So, I forgot to tell you, but my professor told me that I won the essay contest and there's some kind of celebration dinner. I don't know I thought we could make a date night out of it," she says while playing with her food. She finally looks up at him and Killian is grinning ear to ear.

"Love, thats fantastic and of course we will go to the dinner. I am so proud of you," he leans across the table and briefly kisses her lips. She smiles and blushes.

"Thank you. The dinner is about a week from now, that's your bye week, right?" she asks.

"Yeah it is. What perfect timing. Hey, I was thinking that we should invite James and Ruby up for a weekend here soon before the season is over," he says.

"That's a great idea. I'll call Ruby tomorrow," she offers.

They finish up dinner and clean up. They decide to turn in early. That night her dreams are plagued by Neal. Everywhere she turns there he is dead with the bullet hole between his eyebrows. She keeps running and running until she trips and falls to the ground. He keeps moving toward her and she tries to back up, but it's no use. He catches up and tackles her to the ground.

"You killed me," he accuses. She shakes her head.

"No, it wasn't me. I didn't do it," she screams.

"Emma, Emma! Wake up," Killian shouts shaking her shoulders gently. Her eyes fully open and her heavy breathing begins to slow. Killian releases her shoulders and sits down on the bed. Slowly she sits up and Killian just waits for an explanation. She simply climbs into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

"It was just a dream. None of it was real," he murmurs as he rubs her back slowly.

"It just felt so real. I was so scared," she says. He holds her out from him a little bit. He wipes away a single tear, that she hadn't even noticed.

"It wasn't real. He will never bother us again. You want to try to sleep again?" he asks. she nods.

"Can you just hold me until I fall asleep again?" she asks tentatively.

"Of course, love." He kisses her forehead and they lay back down. He pulls her close to his chest. She falls asleep easily, knowing she is safe in his arms.

-KEKE-

 **Sorry from the long wait I hope you guys like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Emma wakes up alone. She looks at the clock and realizes that Killian is already in class. She pulls herself out of bed and makes some coffee. The phone rings and she picks it up.

"Emma, darling. Once again it's been too long since we talked. How's everything been going with the Neal situation," Ruby says at a rapid rate.

"Ruby, it's so good to hear from you. How are you guys?" she asks.

"Stop attempting to change the subject. Neal update right now," she demands. Emma sighs and takes her cup of coffee to the kitchen table.

"He's dead," she states, simply.

"Dead? How did that happen? Are you alright?" She asks. She assures her friend that she is fine and tells her everything that happened.

"That's terrible, but I feel better, safer that he's gone," she says.

"Trust me I feel the same. Anyway, let's move on to a happier subject. Killian and I were talking yesterday and we were wondering if you guys would want to come up for a weekend?" she asks.

"Of course we would. I'll have to see what weekend works for James, but I'll call or text back soon ok?"

"That sounds great. I've got to go. Talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye." Emma hangs up and finishes her coffee. She sends a text to Killian about Ruby and James coming up. He doesn't respond not that she expected him too. Emma opens her computer and works on an essay for one of her classes.

Ruby calls again when Emma is walking to work.

"What's the verdict, Ruby?" she asks.

"How does next weekend sound?" Ruby asks.

"Perfect. Killian has a game that weekend. I'll be sure to get us some extra tickets," Emma says excited.

"That sounds great. I'm about to walk into class. Can I call you tonight?" She asks.

"Of course. Talk to you later," and with that she hangs up and heads into the book store. Stella, one of the owners is there, she's about mid fifties with red hair and crows feet. She looks a little surprised to see Emma.

"Darling, I thought that hottie of yours said you were taking a couple of days off. Why are you here?" She asks hands on hips.

"Well that's not his decision. I am here if you want to go home and have dinner with Marty," She states.

"That would be lovely, but I want to make sure that you're alright," she says with concern.

"I'm fine. I just want some distraction from everything that's going on," she says with a shrug. Stella nods, comes over, and gives Emma a hug.

"Alright. Just know you can call if you need anything," she says sweetly. Emma nods. Stella gathers her things and leaves. Killian is going to get an earful when Emma gets home. Telling her boss that she's not coming in when she is perfectly capable of working. Who does he think he is? What the hell was he thinking? She needs to work so they can pay rent.

Emma closes up the store and practically marches the whole way home. She pulls herself together before she opens the front door. Killian is sitting on the coach when she walks in.

"Love, where have you been tonight? I texted you, but I didn't get a response," he asks concerned.

"Oh well I was where I was supposed to be, at work," Emma states with her hands on her hips. His face automatically pales.

"Oh right about that," he starts.

"Yeah about that. How dare you call my boss and tell them I wasn't ready for work. I am perfectly fine," she snaps. He stands up.

"How was I supposed to know that? You were stabbed and we were back in highschool all over again. I thought you would need another day to recover," he shouts and takes a breath, "I was only looking out for you, especially after I had to carry you to the car yesterday. I was worried."

"I understand that, but Killian I can make those decisions," she says trying and failing to not snap at him again.

"I know that, but you're so damn stubborn. You never admit to needing help or accepting it. It's frustrating," he sighs.

"I admit that I am closed off, but you are closest that anyone has ever come to..." she trails off. He raises his eyebrows.

"Has ever come to?"

"My heart. It's yours and has been for some time," she says. He pulls her into his arms and his lips lock onto hers. His hand is on her cheek and the other one wrapped around her waist. Emma's teeth catches his lip, he pulls away, and she releases his lip, slowly. Emma rests her forehead against his while she catches her breath.

"It is very hard to stay mad at you," he says between breathes.

"Right back at you," she smiles.

"Dinner? I waited for you," he says and pulls away.

"Yes and let's go out," she suggests.

"Alright. My choice or yours?" he raises an eyebrow.

"I believe it is your turn to pick where we go," she says with a smile. He takes her hand and practically pulls her out the door. In a rush no doubt due to how hungry he is.

"So, you're not telling me where we are going?" Emma asks as they clamber into the Jolly Roger.

"What and ruin the fun? Never," he winks. She crosses her arms.

"You know I will guess the whole way there," she taunts.

"I am well aware," he teases. She sighs and looks out the window. Emma hates not knowing and he is well aware of that. He's doing this on purpose.

"Okay, so not the taco place," he nods his head, "The deli?" she guesses.

"Nope. Guess again," he says a little too happily. The damn bastard is enjoying this. He turns down Elm and that could only mean one thing.

"We have to be going to Al's!" she says with a smile. Al's is her favorite hole in the wall sandwich shop. He smiles and nods.

"I was afraid you were losing your touch, Swan. That took you longer than normal," he teases. She lightly slaps his arm and he chuckles. Killian pulls into his parking spot. Before he can get out of the car, she gives him a quick peck on the cheek. His brow furrows.

"What was that for?" He asks clearly confused.

"Just to remind you how much I love you," she smiles. He returns the kiss.

"Right back at you, love," he smiles. They head on in, hand in hand.

A Few Days Later...

It's Saturday night and the one time Emma needs her red pumps she can't find them anywhere. Emma gets down on her knees and looks under the bed.

"Emma, what are looking for?" Killian asks.

"My red pumps. They go perfectly with the dress. I have wear them tonight," she rambles on.

"Alright, well we need to go soon if you want to get there on time. You don't even have your dress on yet," he states. She rolls her eyes and gets off the floor.

"You don't have your suit on yet, so look who's talking," she says with hands on her hips.

"This is true. We really need to get it together, don't we?" he asks playfully.

"Eh being put together is easy why would we do that?" she jokes as she walks to the closet. When she pulls her dress out she sees a hint of red in the back corner. She plunges into the massive amount of shoes and pulls out the red pumps.

"Ah ha! Found them!" she smiles and Killian claps.

"Alright lets get this show on the road," he states. She undresses and pulls on her black dress with sheer sleeves. She walks over to a shirtless Killian and turns around.

"Zip me please," she says cheerily. He slowly pulls up the zipper.

"You know I would much rather unzip you out of this dress," he whispers into her ear. His hands run down her dress and his fingers play with the hem. Emma steps away.

"If we keep that up, we will be late," she says out of breath.

"You're no fun," he pouts.

"Killian the party is for me we can't be late. Anyway we'll have fun later," she winks and slips on her pumps. Emma still can't believe that she won that contest and now she gets this dinner with the best publishers. By the end of the night she could have an internship lined up for when she gets out of school.

"I am holding you to that. Now finish getting ready before I change my mind," he waves her away. She smiles and heads into the bathroom. She applies some simple make up and some red lipstick. She keeps her hair straight. She decides to put in her contacts, saved for special occasions like tonight. Emma goes back into their room and grabs her red clutch. Killian is tying his shoes and he looks up.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yeah, it looks like I beat you to the punch this time," she says smugly. Killian just stands and offers Emma his hand.

"My lady," he says with an air of sophistication. She shakes her head and places her hand in his. They head out and go to the Jolly Roger. It takes about fifteen minutes to get to the hotel.

"Are you nervous?" Killian asks as they walk up the steps to one of the private dining rooms in the hotel.

"A little, but it should be okay. I just have to breathe right?" she asks him. They stop in front of the door to the room.

"Love, you'll be great," he says with his twinkling smile. She smiles and they walk into a room with one long table and are met by the editors. The group sits down immediately. They talk, eat, and drink. Killian of course ends up talking about football and Emma gets pulled into a conversation to discuss the newest unrest in the middle east. When they get to dessert Emma has been handed five business cards from editors, from various newspapers. All with the promises that they will give her an internship right after school is over. She didn't think this night could go any better.

The couple starts to heads out when Killian stops. Emma frowns.

"Something wrong?" she asks concerned. He shakes his head.

"No, no. Do you mind if we just walk around for a bit?" he asks. Emma has no idea what's going on, but she nods. He grasps her hand and slowly leads her out into a garden behind the hotel. There is no one in the garden due to the late hour. They stop in front of the water fountain. Emma looks away for one moment and the next thing she knows Killian is down on one knee. Emma gasps.

"Emma Swan, I love you with every fiber of my being and you hold my heart in your hands. You are the women for me and that will never change. I want to be with you for the rest of our days. Will you marry me?" he asks. He pulls out a small velvet box. He snaps back the lid and there sits a beautiful ring with a simple, but elegant diamond. This is the way she wanted this to happen. Killian kneels there looking into her eyes waiting for a response

"Yes," Emma says shakily.

-KEKE-

 **OMG she said yes! Please tell me what you guys think. Hopefully the updates will become more frequent. What did you guys think of tonight's episode?**


End file.
